batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar
Sugar was a moll that appealed to the good side of Two-Face. Sugar was the embodiment of sweetness and light. History Not much was known about Sugar except that she was a love interest and henchwoman on Two-Face's good side, while Spice was Two-Face's bad side. When the Riddler tracked them down at Two-Face's Hideout, he showed The Box to them and promised that he would help them solve "The greatest Riddle of all, the mother of all Riddles: who is Batman?" in return for helping him steal production capital and place boxes all over Gotham City. They formed an alliance and hid out at Riddler's hideout at his factory that was called NygmaTech where Riddler developed a strong mind device to drain knowledge from the citizens of Gotham. NygmaTech party subterfuge Sugar posed as Edward Nygma's date at the Ritz Gotham to help him show his new improved box to Gotham. Her true purpose for being there was to get near Bruce Wayne at the opportune moment and make sure the Box was functioning properly. Sugar was chosen to do this because she can pass for an ordinary person without changing her usual look, unlike Spice. When she saw Bruce Wayne (Nygma's ex-employer), Sugar said to Edward: "He is too cute. How come '''you' don't look so good in that suit?" Edward was furious, and told her that she was there to work, not to stare at Bruce Wayne. After he urged Bruce to try the machine himself, Edward danced with Bruce's date, Dr. Chase Meridian. Bruce went up to inspect the machine. Sugar took the opportunity to follow Bruce, and asked him if he was looking for something. Bruce covered up his panic by telling her that he was just wondering how it could be turned off. She showed him by removing a green tube from the control panel. But while Bruce went in, Sugar secretly put another one in, which was what Edward had planned all along, in order to read Bruce's mind. Claw Island "game show" assistant After finding out from the Riddler and Two-Face that Bruce Wayne was Batman, Sugar became part of a trap for the Dark Knight. The Riddler invited Batman to Claw Island after he captured Chase and then Robin. Riddler told Batman that he knew who he was and if they could truly co-exist. Sugar suddenly appeared, pulled down a curtain on a glass cylinder, and revealed Chase. Then, Spice appeared, pulled down the curtain of the other one, and revealed Robin. The Riddler gave Batman a choice to rescue Chase or Robin, but Batman distracted him by giving him a riddle of his own long enough for him to destroy the mind device, which warped the Riddler's mind in the process. As Riddler's Lair exploded around them, Sugar and Spice escaped. What happened to them both after that was unknown, but the pair still know Batman's secret identity. Appearances .]] *Batman Forever'' *''Batman Forever'' (novelization) *''Batman Forever Comic Adaptation'' *''Batman Forever'' (video game) *''Batman: Arkham City'' #1 Behind the Scenes Sugar was played by Drew Barrymore. Trivia *In the original script, Sugar was known as "Lace". *In the novelization, it is said she and Spice disappeared from Gotham forever to avoid capture after Two-Face was killed and Riddler was taken to Arkham Asylum. *Sugar and Spice appeared in issue #1 of the Batman: Arkham City Comics. Gallery Unit still photography Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_4.jpg Sugar2.jpg Jim_carrey4.jpg Promotional Photos by Herb Ritts Batman Forever - Sugar.jpg Sugar1.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_2.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_3.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_5.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_and_Spice_3.jpg Sugar-spice.jpg PimpinAintEasy.png Two-Face, Sugar and Spice.jpg| SugarTwofaceSpice2.jpg SugarTwofaceSpice.jpg Wardrobe test portraits by Ralph Nelson Ralph Nelson Barrymore Mazar.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Sugar_and_Spice.jpg| Category:Batman Forever Characters Category:Molls Category:Batman Forever Villains Category:Henchmen